Fragmentos
by Coala N
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets aleatórios de DGM, centrados em um ou mais personagens. 9º – Bak x Fo.
1. Lenalee

Drabbles e shortfics de DGM.

A maioria, se não todos, foram escritos durante surtos de inspiração vindos às duas da manhã de noites chuvosas.

_Fragmentos_, porque foi a primeira idéia boa de título que me veio, e eu achei legal. 8D

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.  
**

* * *

_"Quando você fecha os olhos, o que você vê?"_

A essa pergunta, ela respondia que via seus amigos, seu mundo.  
Pois eles lhe representavam o que ela tinha de mais importante.

E era isso que motivava-a a seguir em frente, não importa a dor que sentisse.

Ela os protegeria.  
A qualquer custo, ela os defenderia, para que não deixasse outra parte do mundo ser destruída.

Mas não daquela vez.

Ela não havia sido capaz de protegê-los.

Seu mundo havia caído e se despedaçado em milhares de pequenos pedaços.  
Ela sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca, enquanto caía de encontro ao chão frio.

Pela última vez, Lenalee fechou os olhos.

_E não viu nada além da escuridão._

* * *

Matar a Lenalee é tão divertido, não acham? n_n/

Deixo a cargo da sua imaginação dizer se ela foi assassinada ou se suicidou.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review!**

Posto mais em breve. :)

**~ Nina.**


	2. Cross x Anita

CrossAnita, porque... Deu vontade. :D

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

_Cross gostava de mulheres simples._

_Anita era uma delas._

---

Era linda e delicada, como uma boneca de porcelana.

Mas também sabia mandar e desmandar, como quando fazia nas brincadeiras que levaram-no a ultrapassar a linha suave que separa o amor do desejo.

-

Ela o amava a ponto de viver apenas pela esperança.

Ironicamente, foi essa esperança que levou-a a perder a vida que, em muitos momentos, devotara a ele.

-

Cross subitamente sentiu uma estranha dor, pior do que qualquer tormento físico que já experimentara.

Naquele exato momento, a milhares de quilômetros de distância, Anita e o que sobrara de seu navio afundavam cada vez mais rumo às profundezas do oceano.

Afundavam e perdiam-se na escuridão, levando junto promessas, lembranças e sonhos não realizados.

Junto com ela, foi um pedaço de seu coração.

---

_A dama e o vagabundo não tiveram um final feliz._

* * *

Mais uma idéia que não saiu exatamente como eu queria, oh dear.

Mas fazer o quê? Deu vontade de escrever CrossAnita (falando no telefone com a Brenda, _pra variar_). E saiu isso.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D**

Até mais! \õ

**~ Nina**


	3. Road

Centrado na Road, com um pouco de AllenRoad implícito. :D  
Dedicado pra **brendasombra** porque ela disse que gosta desse casal, e pro **Conde Jacob** por ter sido o primeiro a ler.

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Ela o atormentava.

Não o deixava em paz, tanto dentro quanto fora do mundo surreal que a pertencia.

Invadia seus sonhos, sua mente, destruía sua sanidade, tornando-se sua obsessão particular e secreta.

Ela gostava de brincar com os outros.

Especialmente, com seus sentimentos.

"_Nada virá do amor entre uma Noé e um Exorcista!_", lhe diziam.

Mas ela não se importava.

Tudo o que queria era brincar com Allen Walker, mesmo que contra a vontade dele.

E ela continuaria a sonhar com isso, antes que tudo perdesse a graça.

Antes que seu sonho se tornasse definitivamente impossível.

* * *

Bem, deu vontade de escrever isso, que nem no caso do CrossAnita. *aponta pra drabble anterior*  
O negócio da obsessão é porque, enfim, é um tema recorrente em fics AllenRoad, e porque eu imagino que ele realmente pense bastante nela, nem que seja mal. o_o'

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :)**

Até mais!

**~Nina**


	4. Lavi

Pra **brendasombra**, porque a gente ama LaviYuu e fica imaginando casais crack na aula de Geografia. o_o/

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

_Bookman. Júnior. Lavi._

Ele era todos, e ainda assim, não era nenhum.

Para alguns, ele era um bom amigo.  
Para outros, não era nada além do sucessor do velho Bookman.

Mas para _ele_, era um coelho idiota.

**Seu** coelho idiota, boneco de pelúcia, bichinho de estimação.

E ele não se importava, contanto que ainda fosse seu brinquedo favorito naquele jogo proibido.

* * *

Bem, na verdade, esse foi o primeiro drabble que eu escrevi, de todos esses que eu postei aqui (e ainda vou postar), mas não quis colocá-lo primeiro, não sei porque. e_e'  
Não tenho muito a dizer, também.  
Só que tarefa de casa é um saco, mas isso todo mundo já sabe.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D**

Próximo drabble: Tyki/Lulubell~!

Até mais!

**~ Nina õ/**


	5. Tyki x Lulubell

Prefiro TykiRoad, mas deu vontade de escrever isso aqui e... Bem, já sabem. .-.

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Ela era fria.

Fria como gelo, tanto no interior quanto em seu belo exterior.

Tudo em sua adorável figura gélida o atraía.

Era capaz de congelá-lo por dentro com apenas um olhar,

e ainda assim conseguia aquecê-lo apenas por deixar-se observar.

Seus olhos, sempre escondidos, não deixavam transparecer qualquer emoção.

Seus lábios, nos quais nunca se vira um sorriso, sempre o respondiam com palavras curtas e distantes.

Sempre naquele tom de voz monótono, cansado de tudo.

Tyki sempre se perguntava o que tanto a cansava - se era sua vida, aquele mundo ou até ele mesmo, ele nunca veio a descobrir.

Exceto quando ela finalmente deixou-se levar por seus encantos.

Breves instantes pecaminosos, protagonizados por dois pecadores.

A pele suave da mulher de gelo ardia em paixão.

_Prazer e Luxúria, unidos em cada suspiro proibido._

* * *

Nem sei HAHA 8D'  
Achei a última linha apressada, embora Mano Crél tenha dito que não.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :)**

_A seguir... _Leverrier/espelho.  
(Não, você não fumou nenhuma fumacinha mágica sem saber. Leverrier/espelho, em breve na locadora mais próxima! Q)

**~ Nina \o**


	6. Leverrier x espelho

Dedicado especialmente pra **brendasombra** e **Conde Jacob**. Isso aqui é culpa deles, principalmente da Brenda. D:

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.  
**(A não ser, é claro, que você considere o _espelho_ um personagem.)

* * *

Leverrier tomou um gole de seu chá e deu um relance rápido para a superfície do espelho, na qual via a si mesmo.  
Levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo entretido com a visão. Ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo e passou os dedos pelo bigode cuidadosamente aparado, antes de murmurar:

- Mas você é mesmo muito lindo, não é?

Ele se aproximou lentamente do espelho, ainda com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo o que parecia ser, de longe, de _muito_ longe, um olhar sedutor digno de um galã de novela mexicana feita nas coxas. Pôs uma mão sobre a moldura do vidro e beijou sua superfície.  
Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até que...

- Inspetor Leverrier? - ouviu-se uma voz vinda de trás da porta, acompanhada de algumas leves batidas. - Inspetor, eu estou entrand...

A porta se abriu, revelando uma visão que para sempre se tornaria uma cicatriz dolorida nas memórias de Allen Walker e Howard Link.

- Mas o que--! _ARGH!_

* * *

Não levem isso aqui a sério, _PELOAMORDEDEUS_.  
Foi só uma idéia _muito_ idiota baseada em conversas com Brenda e Mano Crél, e saiu isso.  
Por isso, não levem isso a sério. Foi algo tosco escrito por diversão.  
Espero não ter perturbado a imaginação de vocês irreversivelmente. 8D

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D**

Próxima shortfic: RoadLena, escrita hoje mesmo na aula de Inglês~ o/

Até mais!

**~Nina.**


	7. Road x Lenalee

Para **Brendasombra** e **Conde Jacob**.

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Olhos vazios, pele suave, cabelos morenos.

Lábios rosados, imóveis e intocados.

A bela jovem inerte poderia passar por uma boneca de cera, não fosse o movimento sutil de sua respiração.

Bonecas de cera existiam aos montes, mas bonecas vivas eram raras.

_Tão belas quanto raras._

-

A garota se entretia ao enfeitar sua boneca mais preciosa.

Penteava-lhe os cabelos longos e negros, pintava as unhas, escolhia as roupas e deleitava-se ao confirmar suas expectativas - as vestes sempre lhe caíam como luva.

-

Um dia, durante a "brincadeira", aproximou-se da bela inanimada e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Os lábios da boneca eram quentes, mas não demonstravam qualquer reação.

A garota entristeceu-se um pouco, embora desde o início soubesse que não teria seu beijo retribuído.

Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, o coração da boneca não se encheria de vida novamente.

Ele agora era tão vazio quanto os olhos dela.

-

Mesmo assim, a menina logo sorriu, pois lembrou-se de que teria todo o tempo do mundo para ao menos tentar.

Afinal, aquela seria sua boneca, só sua.

_Por toda a eternidade._

* * *

É, já tava querendo escrever uma RoadLena há algum tempo, então eu simplesmente lasquei isso aí no bloco de redação do ano passado.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! =D**

_A seguir..._ Ficlet escrito pelo Desafio Aleatório Interno Diário.  
(Divertimento nosso de todo santo dia, né, Brendz e Manocrél? *-*)

Até mais! o/

**~ Nina.**


	8. Lulubell

**Todos os personagens que aparecerem aqui pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

**

* * *

**

A loira solitária suspirou.

Horas antes, vira ao longe os restos de um navio perderem-se no mar.  
Na imensidão das águas profundas.

"Então eles te pegaram, não é?", ela murmurou.

Lembrou-se do belo rosto da mulher chinesa, que vira algumas vezes enquanto espionava aqueles desprezíveis exorcistas.  
Sim, a mulher estava com eles, portanto era sua inimiga.  
Mas ela não podia passar imune à beleza daqueles traços delicados - mesmo que também fosse uma bela mulher.

Sentiu-se indiretamente culpada pela morte da mulher, mas logo depois repreendeu-se.

Ter sentimentos era ser humana. Ser humana era ser fraca.  
E isso ela já não era mais.  
Havia abdicado de sua humanidade há muito tempo.

Fechou os olhos e, ao abrí-los, havia um quê de malícia em seu olhar.

"É uma pena... Queria tê-la matado eu mesma."

Ela então virou as costas e caminhou de volta à praia, deserta naquele dia frio e cinzento.

* * *

Hã, isso foi escrito por causa de um desafio interno meu, da Brenda e do Conde Jacob, já que caiu para eu escrever alguma coisa com a Anita e a Lulubell.  
Achei meio estranho, mãs... Ah, nem sei o que dizer. o_o

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D  
**

Até mais!

**~ Nina. õ/**


	9. Bak x Fo

Presente pra **Chibi Haru-chan17**. :)

**DGM e seus personagens pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

**

* * *

**

- Fo! - ele chamou, de pé em frente ao portão.

A guardiã, com seu habitual ar irritado, emergiu da parede.

- O que é, Baka Bak?

- Bem, você é muito baixinha. Fico com dor nas costas toda vez que tenho que me abaixar pra falar com você. - riu.

- Você veio aqui só para dizer _isso_? – ela respondeu, pronta para puní-lo por fazer comentários sobre sua (pouca) altura.

- Não, é só que...

- "Só que" o quê, hein? Ei, o que você...! - Fo começou, calando-se ao sentir os lábios de Bak nos seus.

- Esse não é um problema tão grande, _assim como você_. - ele disse, sorrindo, antes de sair correndo.

- B-Bak, seu idiota! Eu vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido! - a guardiã ralhou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar (de raiva e de outras coisas, também) antes de começar a perseguí-lo pelo Posto de Comando.

* * *

E eu lhes apresento um ficlet super fluffy e, provavelmente, OOC. *sempre acha que tem alguma parte OOC nas coisas que escreve* 8D'

Hm, não tenho muito há dizer... Já tava com a idéia há uns dois meses, tava enrolando pra escrevê-la, mas agora foi. XD  
E decidi fazer uma surpresinha pra Lets, já que ela ama esse casal até mais do que eu, provavelmente.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D**

Até mais!

**~ Nina**


End file.
